Just Pulling Strings
by FEBrackman
Summary: JONAS When Macy Mesa met the Lucas brothers, she was fan of their band JONAS, but not a weirdo fangirl. They were great guys, she just didn't know why they wanted to go to public school. And why was she writing songs about Kevin? Kevin/Macy


_**AN: I've been reading JONAS and Camp Rock fanfiction like it's my crack the last few days. I really don't have a set storyline as of this moment. But hopefully by the end of this chapter one will build ;) (There will be another note at the end, please read?) I did take a few liberties. The boys are triplets in this story, all seniors. Same with Stella and Macy. And Kevin isn't the cute, dim one. He's gonna be smart, super smart. (I'm thinking genius? We'll see) Macy CAN sing.**_

Her iPod was on full blast as she walked into the school. The song "Fall" by her favorite band, JONAS, was playing. Of course, every song by JONAS was worth listening to. But Macy Mesa always connected to this song. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she thought that if someone in her life made her feel that way, they'd be worth fighting for. Worth fighting to keep. So whichever brother in the band was able to feel that, she hoped that they were able keep whoever made him feel that way.

Her mom called her JONAS's number one fan. She was _huge_ fan that was true. But she doubt she was their number one fan. She'd seen some crazy girls at their concert. Why they thought the boys would appreciate being screamed at in their faces, fainted on, or having their clothes ripped, she didn't know.

"-Mace. MACY!" Macy pulled her earphones out and looked at Stella Malone, her best friend. And also the stylist for JONAS.

"Hey, Stells, what's up?" she smiled over at the blonde.

"Well, I was trying to make sure that you won't freak out over the boys when they get here."

Macy sighed, Stella seemed to agree with her mom. "I won't scream or faint or anything. I might not talk, but I won't be insane. I promise."

Stella looked into her eyes, looking hard, then sighed with relief. "Good. You being speechless is better than anything else."

Macy laughed shaking her head as she was led by the blonde to their lockers. "So, other than your boys, what do you think this year is going to bring?" She asked her best friend as she put her iPod away and grabbed her books.

"Fun. It has to be right? We're seniors. The last three years have been sucky."

"That's just because we weren't here, Stells." A male voice spoke from behind the two. They turned around to find a young man with olive skin and black hair grinning at them.

Stella rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, Joe. That's exactly it." She told him sarcastically as she hugged him, and then his brothers who were behind him.

"Guys, this my best friend, Macy Mesa. Macy, this is Joe, Nick, and Kevin Lucas."

Macy smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you."

The boys smiled at her, and Macy flushed, slightly as she caught Kevin's eyes.

The group walked down the hall together and Macy's first class was the closest. She waved and walked into her US Government class.

She didn't even try to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. She sat there writing random phrases in her unused Government book.

By the time the bell rang ending the class, Macy's phrases had turned into song lyrics.

Kevin laughed at Joe and Stella's antics as they left school for the day. He saw from the corner of his eye a brunette walking up to them, and turned toward them. "Hey, Macy." He said, smiling sweetly.

"Hello." She said, watching her best friend and her crush. She looked at Kevin. "What made them go off this time?" she asked?

"Joe did power slides up and down the hallway and skinned holes into the knees of his pants." He explained, watching her eyes light up as she laughed.

When Macy got home that day, she kept seeing Kevin's sweet smile. She grabbed her guitar as she reread the lyrics she had written that day. She randomly placed Capo on the first fret, and started playing the chords D A Em G in a simple strumming pattern.

The tune came to her as she sang aloud.

_I've_

_Seen you before_

_Seen you before_

_Last year_

_And you_

_You smile at me_

_Don't smile at me_

_I'm weird_

_And I_

_I'm looking at you_

_I'm looking at you_

_I love your eyes_

_And you_

_You're looking at me_

_You're looking at me_

_Oh my_

_Is this_

_How it feels_

_Falling in love_

_Without knowing their name?_

_Is this_

_What they mean_

_When they say_

_It's not a game?_

_Are we_

_Just pulling strings_

_Or is this_

_The real thing?_

_And I _

_I'm laughing now_

_You're like clown_

_I love it_

_And we're _

_We're smiling now_

_No one's around_

_It's our moment_

_Is this_

_How it feels_

_Falling in love_

_Without knowing their name?_

_Is this_

_What they mean_

_When they say_

_It's not a game?_

_Are we_

_Just pulling strings_

_Or is this_

_The real thing?_

_A kiss _

_Soft and sweet_

_A real treat_

_I lean in_

_A kiss_

_I won't forget_

_The softness_

_Of your lips_

_Is this_

_How it feels_

_Falling in love_

_Without knowing their name?_

_Is this_

_What they mean_

_When they say_

_It's not a game?_

_Are we_

_Just pulling strings_

_Or is this_

_The real thing?_

When she finished singing, she placed her guitar down sighing. How was it that she could write a whole song, heck, a whole** relationship** based off a two minute exchange?

_**Howdy! Me again. I hope you like the story so far. **_

_**I wrote the song, it's called strings. Just go to YouTube and look up "Strings- Faith Brackman" if you'd like to hear it. (I apologize in advanced for my singing.)**_

_**So yes, this is a Kevin/Macy with fan!Macy but not fangirl!Macy.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**-Faith**_


End file.
